


Tragedy

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: Something About Angst [6]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Robert Small, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Cody Vince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: All it takes is one unfortunate phone call, one message or even an email to destroy a person's will to live....
Relationships: Cody Vince/Robert Small, Robert Small/Dadsona, Val Small/Georgie Hellmann, Val Small/Original Character(s)
Series: Something About Angst [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681099
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MournfulSeverity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MournfulSeverity/gifts).



> Please read the tags. This follows a very tragic storyline, so please read all the tags and determine if this is right for you! I do not want anyone to go into this story blind, so please do not! I would hate to trigger something :(. <3
> 
> Not the greatest of my works! I am a bit rusty right now! Forgive me! 
> 
> Oh and by the way girl, i hope you recover very soon and very well! <3

It was a snowy, winter day. A light snow was falling outside, the snow flakes glistering in the lights of the lamps in my house. 

The day was going well. Me and Robert spend most of the day with each other. We joked about, watched movies and even went out into the cold snow, although that did not last long at all. We both got pretty cold when we tripped over each other face first into a large pile of the fluffy, white flakes. 

Upon being soaked from the melting of the snow, we quickly retreated inside, stripping the now cold and wet clothes like life dependent on it.

Both of us were bolting to my bedroom before we knew it, where Robert kept several pairs of clothing and other things. The reasoning for this? It was because of how often we went to each other's houses.

Me and Robert both came to the conclusion that we should just store some of our things at each other's houses for when we possibly would need it. 

The bedroom door was thrown open, and we beelined it straight for the dresser. 

While getting out a pair of comfortable clothing for each other, Robert started to bump his hips against mine. Being the man I was, I ignored it the first few times he does it, but Robert being who he was simply continued it without any fear or hint he noticed me ignoring it.

After a few minutes of this, I grumble under my breath and bump my hips back the best I could. He ends up chuckling, and until we finally manage to pull out the clothing we both choose, we bump our hips against each other in a well, playful type way.

Robert quickly dresses in a pair of black sweats, which hang off his hips and he pulls on a red sweater. He shuts the drawer after and heads for the bed, sitting down on it.

I snort at his appearance, finding it amusing for some reason. I start to pull on my own pair of grey sweats and black sweater, before I glance over at him and snort again. He raises an eyebrow at me in a silent question, and I shake my head before going back to dressing.

"Enjoying the view?" I ask in a teasing type way.

"Uh huh" Came the delayed response.

I smile at the reply, and finish up. I join him on the bed, pushing him so he ends up laying down so I can rest my head against his chest and curl up to his body. I close my eyes and breath in his scent.

The heat that radiates off him is insane, and I will never admit it, but I love it. Well, that and the way he smells. It is always so intoxicating, no matter how many times I am in his presence or being so close to him.

"Tired?" His voice carried its way around the small, quiet room and I smiled a little at that. 

"A little, yeah. You?" I guess I was not as sneaky as I thought. I often forget how observant this man is. He notices the smallest of things.

"Nah". A lie, I know. He never admits when he is tired, but I also know not to fight him on it. The man is more stubborn than a horse, and I do not feel like arguing right now. I simply did not have the energy too right now.

So instead of the typical arguing with him, I close my eyes, cuddle as humanly possible to Robert and fall asleep listening to his breathing.

\---------------------------------------------------------

It is hours later when my eyes snap open. Something had hit the floor, waking me up. The bed was cold, and empty where Robert was supposed to be, And I instantly sat up. 

I force my tired body into action, swinging my legs off the bed, turning on the bedside lamp and scanning the room. Nope. Robert was not here. I stood up then, and left the room in a hurry.

The light at the end of the hallway told me someone was in the kitchen. I move towards the light, fearful of what I may find. Maybe something just fell? Or something else was going on. Either way, I did not like it one bit.

The sound of something moving causes me to freeze, and a shadow falls over the entrance. It stands there for a moment, before it disappears. 

I let out the breath I did not know I was holding in and advanced until I was standing in the doorway.

The sight before me had me sucking in my breath and freezing. Robert was leaning against the counter, a nearly empty bottle of whiskey in his hands. I normally would not be concerned with the bottle, but the fact that it is nearly empty concerns me. 

We kept a bottle of the stuff here for celebrations, but the last time I checked it was hardly even touched. He worked very hard to kick this habit, and I was not gonna let him fall back into it, nor his old patterns.

I take a few steps forward, my foot creaking off the floor and only then did Robert finally notice my presence. 

He looks up at me, and quickly looks away, his face setting itself into the mask he uses to hide his emotions. It never worked on me. I could always tell what he was feeling. 

When I am close enough, I take the bottle from his hand and set it on the counter, moving my hands up to his face and forcing him to look at me. "Robert, baby. What's wrong?"

In response, he shakes his head and leans into one of my hands, his eyes closing slowly. I could tell how badly drunk he was. The smell of whiskey was all over the room.

"Robert, tell me what's wrong." I pry once more. 

Instead of an answer, he opens his eyes, shakes his head again, grabbing both of my hands and moving them away from his face.

I do not say a word as i let my hands fall to my side and sigh, looking to the floor in frustration. Not at him, no never him but my inability to get him to tell me what is wrong. 

I feel his fingers linger just below my chin, before he lifts them and smiles a little at me. I frown at him, before he cups my face and kisses me before I could react. 

The kiss I could tell was desperate. It was not like the heated or passionate ones he usually gave me. No, this one was desperate and that sparked massive red flags in my mind.

I end up breaking it, a grimace on my face as i pushed on his chest, keeping him just out of reach. "Something is wrong. I can tell. What is it?"

The man lowers his arms, and stands up fully, this whole time looking me in the eyes. 

Instead of giving me a straight answer, he shoves his phone into my hands and disappears from the room. I frown as he leaves, looking down and seeing a rather large wall of text, which I began to read.

_Robert,_

_I am writing to you today about an unfortunate event that took place recently. As you know, Val was pregnant with a baby boy. She was so excited to be a parent, you should have seen the way she was whenever we went out shopping to prepare, or whenever someone brought it up. It.. Was something I did not expect. I expected her to be fearful, afraid of becoming one, but instead she was full of confidence and proved me wrong. I could not help but be happy and just as excited with her._

_But that is not why I am writing you today, no. It took a lot of confidence building for me to even do this. To deliver the news that no parent should have to receive._

I had to stop reading for a minute, my breathing was coming out in rapid, painful breaths and my eyes were tearing up at the sudden realization. After taking some deep breaths, and wiping my eyes to clear the tears, I continued onwards.

_I am so sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but your daughter, my finance, is dead. She.. Went into labor about a week ago. Something was wrong from the beginning. The baby, who we decided ahead of time named Michael, was turned the wrong way. The strain of the hours of labor took its toll, and Val died in the childbirth of her child. But that is not all. Michael had the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck, and he was dead when they finally got him out of her body. It is hard to write this to you, even when I have accepted that they both are gone._

_I am so, so sorry Mr Small. If you ever need to talk, or want to know more about Val, I am just a simple phone call or text away._

_With my deepest condolences and regards, Georgie Hellmann._

My head was spinning by the end of it. I had to place a hand on the counter to prevent myself from falling to the floor. That explained why he was drinking so much. He did not want to feel. He wanted to forget. But he could not, not at all. 

I breathed a few times, before I pushed myself off the counter and went in search of him. I eventually found him in the bedroom, sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

I move over to him, sitting down next to him and bringing him in for a hug. It was then when he shattered. The mask he held fell, the tears fell and the only sound in the room was his sobbing. 

We just sat there, me holding Robert to my chest as he sobbed. They rocked my body, but I did not care. He needed it, and I would not deny him it. Eventually the sobbing quiet's down, and I released him. 

He sits up, looking at the floor as he does. I place a hand on his leg, rubbing small reassuring circles into it while he composures himself. 

The next move he did surprised me. All of a sudden, he grabs me and pulls me down onto the bed, locking our lips together in the same kiss from earlier. I do not deny him the kiss, unlike earlier. I understand the reasoning behind it and why he needs it.

My hands make their way under his shirt, and I start to dig my nails in as I move my hands all over whatever part of his body I could touch. He grunts into my mouth, and I cannot help but laugh breathlessly between the kissing. 

He really wastes no time this round, sitting up and ditching his shirt. He pulls on my shirt akd I lift my body so he can take it off for me. He practically attacks my chest, leaving all kinds of bite marks all over it and I moan, pushing my body into his touch. He snorts, and goes down, going lower and lower with every second until he reaches my sweats. I look down at him, and smile at him, nodding at the eyes burning holes into mine.

Within no time at all, he is already stripping me of my sweats and tossing the things away out of site. Robert's join mine in whatever adventure they went off too.

Most days I do not go commando, but to say I was feeling a bit more adventurous than I normally do. Of course Robert had no objections to this, and wrapped his hand around my.cock without any hesitations. 

He pumps it a few times, pulling moans out of me before his mouth wraps around it. Robert's hands make their way to my hips before I can buck, and I moan from the heat around my cock. His hands prevent me from bucking, but my voice definitely is something he cannot shut up.

He breaths against my cock between his lips, before he starts to bob up and down. Whatever he cannot swallow, he pumps with his hand and I can barely contain the constant moaning that is coming from between my own lips. My heart was beating so rapidly in my chest that it hurt, and my breathing was labored. Sweat had broken out across my forehead, and my chest as he went up and down, breathing on it, and here and there running his teeth lightly against it.

He eventually pulled off of my cock with a pop, and I groaned, trying to buck upwards. All the man does is chuckle as he climbs up my body, leaving little kisses whenever he can. 

When he finally gets to my face, he smiles at me, and kisses me, drawing this one out. He flips us in the middle of it, and I make a squeaking noise of surprise at the sudden movement.

We simply crash against each other due to the flipping, but that does not stop our locked lips from continuing their movements and kissing. Our hands roam over each other's body while doing this, and we both grunt, groan and well some very loud moaning like noises. 

After a while, we both break the kiss, and I rest our foreheads against each other's, smiling at each other. I go to speak, but this man beats me to it.

"Can we try something different tonight?" He blurts out.

I tilt my head to the side at the sudden question, and smile down at him. "Of course we can." 

He smiles then, and reaches to the end table. He grabs something that I cannot see right now, but I do not even try to look either. 

He shoves the lube and a condom into my hand and I frown at him. He simply smiles, and nods at me. I breath a few times at what he is proposing, before I close my head and nod back at him. 

"Are you sure?" I ask him, unsure if this is what he wanted or even needed. Then again I am not exactly sure what he is feeling in this exact moment. It is hard to tell when we are well, like this.

"Yeah.. I need to feel.. Something." He answers me in response and I cannot help but grimace at that.

I simply nod once more at him, and reach down to run a hand down his face in a gentle like way, finding it quite sad how he leans into the touch as if he has been touch starved. 

I pull back my hand, and waste no time in setting the condom to the side, and opening the lube container to coat my fingers. This was not something I was used to. Robert usually topped, which is what the normal routine was, so this definitely took me by surprise. 

I lift his hips up, still a bit hazy from the fact that this is happening as I circle his hole with my fingers. He grunts at the circling and I chuckle a little at that because of the fact that he is trying to push down onto my fingers to get to push them in deeper and grumbling when they weren't, to which I had to laugh at. 

I give in to him after a minute, sinking a single finger into him. He grunts at me, and looks up at me. I rolled my eyes and added a second finger before I started to scissor him.

Robert throws his head back, breathing heavily and moaning. A sweat has broken out across his chest and I cannot help but smile and breath pretty hard myself at the sight of him already.

"Hey" I breathed out, my voice hoarse.

He looks up at me, an eyebrow raised "What?"

I smile and lean down, capturing his lips against my own. The hint of whiskey, salt and cigarettes is something I find I miss. The combo is something that drives me crazy and I suddenly add a third finger, likely catching him by surprise judging from the broken moan he lets out into my mouth.

I continue to scissor him, my fingers curling as our kissing turns heated and sloppy, his hands roaming my body and digging into my skin of whatever he could touch. Eventually I pull my fingers out, smiling at the way he grunts between our still locked lips. 

I break the kiss to coat my cock and put on the condom he had passed me earlier, before I lined up and smile down at him "Ready?"

He rolls his eyes at me and grabs me, pulling me down into another hungry kiss. I take the hint, and push into him, kissing him way through it until I am all the way in. 

I end up breaking the kiss as the feeling of being inside of Robert is overwhelming. I forget how long it has been since I topped, but it must have been a while for me to get this kind of reaction. 

Robert starts to rock his hips, letting me know he is ready and I started to move my hips slowly. The heat of his body around my cock is still so overwhelming that I do not want to go too fast and end it so suddenly. I want to make sure that this lasts as long as I can possibly make it.

As my hips rock in and out of him, I can hear his moaning, his tongue pressing against my teeth requesting access. I grant it, and both of our tongues lock together. It feels so wet, and slimey everytime we do this, but I find I do not mind at all. In fact I kind of like it.

Slowly the heat starts to build, slowey i feel myself coming apart and I know I will not be able to hold myself back forever. The feeling of him around me is glorious, yet I feel like it is missing something. Something that I am used to.

I ram my hips forward, and grunt at the sudden rush of heat and the stars that explode in my eyes. Yeah that is what i was missing.

My hips relentlessly start to slam into the man, and we break apart then to grunt, and moan as I lean down and rest my head against his shoulder. The speed of my hips only increased, and I can feel the heat pooling in my gut. I was not gonna last much longer, so I moved my hand down to wrap around Robert's cock, bite down on his shoulder and start to pump his cock in time with my thrusting.

He is moaning like crazy and I can feel the layer of sweat that had gathered all across his chest. In fact I can smell it and it only drives me more crazy.

Several thrusts later, we both cried out, and released our hot, sticky cum. Some of his cum hit my chest, and I could not help but chuckle as I released my hold on his shoulders. I rest my head on a apart of his chest and just lay there for a few minutes, exhausted. 

After those minutes though, I pull myself out of him and move to grab something to clean us up with from the bathroom. When I return, I find Robert nearly passing out on me and I shake my head. I move over to him, and start to clean him up, which causes him to jump and me to roar with laughter.

I get the death stare from him, but it only causes me to laugh harder and he rolls away from me with a huff. It takes several minutes, and me not looking over at Robert to stop laughing.

When I do, I finish cleaning up myself and move over to Robert, wrapping an arm around him.

"Hey you" I say, my voice light.

"Hey" He answers back after a moment, and I smile as he presses back against me. I hand him the towel I grabbed, and he finishes what I started, before tossing it away. 

We sit there in silence, my body spooning him rather than the other way around. I do know he is still awake, because his breathing has yet to even out and the way he is jerking awake every minute or so.

"Go to sleep, you are obviously tired" I laugh, patting him on the shoulder.

"Do not want too" He answers back, his voice more quiet than before.

I frown, my brain a bit fuzzy still. But I eventually understand and grimace, wrapping my other arm the other way around his chest.

"Hey… You'll be okay. I won't let anything happen. Get some sleep, there is nothing to be afraid of babe." I try to be as reassuring as I can, but my voice is not helping matters whatsoever.

He simply grunts as me in return, and only presses harder against me. All I can do is sigh at the lack of answer and prepare for a possible long night ahead.

Luckily I did not have to, at least not yet. He falls asleep not long after our talk, his breathing even and his face seemingly at peace. I know that it is a lie. That when he wakes, that peace will be distrubed. I cannot help but have these thoughts as I lay there, watching him like a hawk. I eventually drift off to sleep, but not before I I chanced one last look over him to make sure he is alright.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the night was hard. Robert was unable to sleep properly without nightmares plaguing his mind. Since the first time he woke up screaming, I had yet to return to sleep. The very thoughts of Robert needing me kept me awake. It plagued my already overly stressed and worried mind.

It was gonna be rough for a while, I could tell. The news shattered Robert and destroyed all of the progress he has made. I had to be there for him, through it all. Through the good and bads, the destruction and healing. If I do not, I know this man will go back to his previous habits out of grief. 

I can tell he is awake, just from the way he is breathing, and I pull the man close, forcing him to turn over to stare at me.

His eyes are bloodshot from the tears, streaks from where the tears fell lining his face and i grimaced at him, before i pulled him close and held him tight, doing my best to rock and tell him it's gonna be alright

. 

I refuse to let that happen, I refuse to let him suffer alone and I will gladly take on whatever burdens I have to. Otherwise this relationship we worked so hard on could crumble in an instant...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the read! All reviews and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
